In The Life Of Annie Polk
by qwertyuiop67891011
Summary: This 16 year old girl ditched the nerdy, nasally voice and grown her blonde curls, no not Bebe, Annie. Don't like, don't read. Just going through the 16 year old life of Annie Polk. Consists: Typical, Average and going to get a little bit werider.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO GO EASY ON ME. IT PROBABLY WON'T BE THE BEST BUT I'D APPRECIATE IF YOU'D BE LESS CRITICAL. WHAT INSPIRED ME TO DO THIS IS THE FACT THAT I WANT ONE OF THE BACKGROUND CHARACTERS IN SOUTH PARK HAVE A BIT OF THEIR OWN STORY. SO I WAS WATCHING SOME SOUTH PARK EPISODES TRYING TO PICK WHO I SHOULD MAKE A FANFIC ON AND I SAW ANNIE I GUESS THEN I DONE SOME RESEARCH ON WIKIPEDIA TO GET INTO HER CHARACTER A BIT MORE SO I GATHERED AS MUCH DETAILS AS I COULD AND I PRESENT TO YOU...IN THE LIFE OF ANNIE POLK.**

**In the life of Annie Polk**

**ANNIE'S P.O.V**

'_Na Na...What's my name?'_

I could have stayed in that bed a little longer but I guess Rhianna's new hit what's my name ft. Drake had woken me up. Personally I fucking am getting sick of that song now however 'Heidi' said it was totally trending right now so I guess I followed the fad. But I'd definitely rather have the song on my alarm than my IPod...that's for DECENT songs.

Anyway enough bitching I need to get up to sort my hair out... you see, I've been having this routine ever since I started Middle School that my natural blonde curls just wouldn't do after people laughed at me because I missed my alarm one morning and I was really late, but what topped it all off is that I didn't put much effort into my hair so I came in with a big fuzzy afro...let me tell you, I hated that day.

So with self-consciousness getting the better of me I get up 6:30am nowadays because it takes that long to make my hair half decent. Yeah, I'm probably the only person who gets up a 6:30am in 11th grade, there all so lazy. If it was up to me, I'd shave it all off but I guess I would get the piss took out of me even more.

Time to get a move on... so I nosily stumble out of my bed and go over to my make-up stand then I look into the mirror. I sigh, I look terrible. I remember when loads of girls had a slumber party at Bebe's house and we got totally wasted. After the hangover we woke up, most of us looking a state but Bebe looked fine, like nothing happened... I envy how beautiful that girl is I really do but then everybody does. I guess it's just a tad worse when you get compared to her all your life by your friends when they all knew she was 10 times better than me.

I start on my 'scary' appearance by the basics – brushing my hair. I hate brushing my hair, it just makes it puffier but I can't have it knotty – oh wait, with my hair...what's the difference? After that I begin straightening it as much as I could and let it fall loosely on my shoulders. Then I begin applying mascara and eyeliner which is followed by concealer- to hide any spots that have appeared on my face, then I put a little foundation but don't go 'over the top' and I finish with some lip gloss.

In my words that looks pretty straight forward but the truth is that took me about an hour and a half because checking my watch now its 7:58am – which means I have 37 minutes before 1st lesson. I begin to hear a groaning noise which is my mom getting out of bed, yeah she works nine-to-five which means she has the time to start pestering me the minute I get down the stairs.

Well I guess I should pick out my outfit now- I pick my dark blue denim skinny jeans and my long sleeved white and silver top. Now for shoes; I guess I would have chosen some nice flashy heels I own but instead I pick my white slip-ons. Not the best fashion choice but I can't be arsed today – I might be coming down with something because I'm not usually this tired! Next I head over to my accessories draw and put a small white and black chequered bow in my hair ,yeah I'm a big fan of small bows, I own tons of them. Then I rush downstairs and put all the stuff I need for today inside my white bag sling that over my shoulder and I'm –

'Aren't you going to have any breakfast hon?' I turned around sighing. See what I mean? Pestering as per usual.

'No Mom I'm okay thanks.' Then I make my way to the door –

'Hon there's no big rush y'know, it's only what? 8:05.' Wow I did really not make an effort although she was really driving my patience; I wish she would just leave me alone.

'I know I – I just wanna get to school okay?' I guess she'll stop inspecting me now because I'm being a good girl. God.

'Yeah that's what you always say, another excuse to rush to your friends, you forgot your cell phone too.' She passes me over my white I phone. Oh crap! I nearly forgot I take it and slip it into my pocket. Safe.

'Thanks Mom.' I mumble. Trying to hide the fact I'm relived. Then I make my exit.

I start walking down the path debating whether I should knock on for someone to walk to school with but I discard it straight away as I said before – I can't be arsed today, and I definitely can't this morning. Luckily, ever since my parents moved house this year, it resulted I was closer to my high school. This gives me less of a trek. So I guess after 5 minutes of silently walking down the pavement I end up outside my high school. Just another typical Monday morning at South Park High. I begin walking closer to the modern doors, turn the handle and I enter the long corridor. Obviously, the place is packed with other grades lower than me. I walk over to my locker hoping to see one of my friends, after a couple of minutes of hanging round my locker I see a girl with straight brunette hair no not Heidi...Lola. My bestest. Real. Friend.

'Hey Lola.' I say casually, I don't want to be too forceful since her and Clyde – oh yeah there going out...well they WERE going out. Lets just say they had had a massive fall out because Clyde was caught kissing some ramdomer at a party that some new kid was having – and he invited all his friends and most of the 11th graders. Oh yeah plus that was last Saturday too.

'Hey.' She said lowly.

'You've not been answering any of my phone calls yesterday and I was fucking worried sick.' It was true; I thought she held a grudge on me from the party but, running over the events of Saturday night I hadn't done anything wrong.

'Sorry Annie it's just, I just –'Realizing she was starting to stammer it was time for me to fill in.

'Clyde?'

'Umm yeah...' She said sadly. 'He just went and fucking dumped me in one text, that fucking bastard! What did I do wrong Annie? What did I do?' I could see the tears coming now. Shit! She can't make a show of herself, anywhere but here...

'You didn't do nothing wrong hon.' I said soothingly. 'He just wants to turn his guilt on you and not him...you deserve better, stand up to it don't let him-'

She stopped crying and then gave me a strange look. 'Thanks Annie, but you sound dangerously like my Mom.'

I frowned I sounded like my Mom too. I then snapped out of my thoughts when suddenly we heard the tapping of rushing shoes, no other than high heels. But before turning to my right to see who it was I knew already – Heidi and Red. They were Lola's and my two other friends who were arch-enemies with Wendy and Bebe. They had for years now and always trying to make their lives hell. Why? Long story.

They came up to us linking arms and Heidi was the first to smile.

'Hey girls.' Heidi beamed. I knew that smile too well now. Heidi only smile's when something big is about to happen or when she has a cunning plan on her mind.

'Hey Heidi, hey Red.' I and Lola said in unison.

'Oh my god, guys you won't believe what me and Heidi have come up with for them two _bitches_.' She said happily.

I didn't even have to guess who those _bitches _were – it's been our code name for Wendy and Bebe for years. Anyway, where are Wendy and Bebe? I looked around to find them crowded with another group of girls chatting away like normal. I would of hanged out with them but A. I don't have the brain capacity for Wendy and B. Bebe puts me to shame.

I looked back to Heidi, Red and Lola- so I hang out with these guys instead.

'Anyway.' Heidi said interrupting Red convocation. 'Let's cut the crap shall we?'

_Oh god here we go._

Heidi pulled out her pink I Phone and started to touch some buttons until she stopped and showed us all a photograph of a girl with raven black hair kissing some fat guy round about our age that could only have been Eric Theodore Cartman. Eric and...Oh. My. Fucking. God.

Lola laughed but before I could acknowledge the photo Heidi slided her finger on the touch screen to another photo. I squinted since there was a massive crowd there but in the left corner was a blonde haired girl with a blonde haired boy who were definitely into each other as they snogging each other brains out. Wow how did she find this stuff? When I was about to take the subject further the bell went meaning everyone has to go to their 1st lessons of the day.

'Meet in the dining hall girls, y'know where we sit and I'll discuss this further.' Heidi said and we all rushed in different directions, in search for our class rooms for me it was English. As my mind switched to being logical a voice was screaming in the back of my head demanding to get answers.

_What is she going to do this time?_


	2. Chapter 2

**HI PEOPLE! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, I NOTICED SOME GRAMMAR MISTAKES IN MY LAST ONE SO I'M GONNA BE A BIT MORE CAUTIOUS THIS TIME. REMEMBER IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FANFIC AT ANY STAGE, DON'T READ. ANYWAY ENOUGH BLABBERING I'M GOING TO CONTINUE.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**In the life of Annie Polk**

**ANNIE'S P.O.V**

When I finally reached my English room I was exhausted. I hardly knew anyone there although there was a few from my Elementary School: like Kyle, Powder, Eric and Bradley. Yeah but the problem was _I never _talk to them.

"Alright, alright, settle down class." This was coming from Mrs. McMillan – a teacher who was half deaf, I guess that shown because the majority of the class weren't saying anything.

"Okay everybody take your seats." And we did. Not to say if I 'took my seat' then by all means it wouldn't be next to Eric. Then it hit me- _Eric Cartman._ I looked to the teacher trying to stay focused because I knew I couldn't look him in the eye.

_I knew what he and Wendy were doing last Saturday night._

Wait, but was it at the party? And did they...? Or was it someone else... no, I doubt that. It disappointed me that either Heidi or Red weren't here now. Because I was getting a little bit desperate to hear this plan, I bet Lola was too, she can be more nosey than me at times! And trust me, I'm too nosey.

I looked back up at the teacher who was writing a question on the board. _Boring! _I thought. _The sooner I get outta here the better._

"Okay children now you've all done research on William Shakespeare, so can anyone tell me where his birthplace was and what specific date he was baptised on?"

Three hands shot up. I guess that was quite shocking since there was about 20- something of us here.

"Umm... is anyone else willing to have a go?" Awkward silence but the three hands still remained. Her voice went firm now: "Well you've all been doing your homework so everybody in this classroom should be making an effort."

Still the same result.

She let out an exasperated sigh then pointed to Kyle – who was one of the three kids with their hands up. "Okay Kyle, what's the answer?" I guess she gave up. That's the one thing I'd never be when I'm older – a teacher. I mean look how fucking stressed she is! And she's not the only teacher I've seen stressed in my school years.

"He was born in the Shakespeare family home in Henley Street, Stratford-upon-Avon, England and he was baptised on the 26th of April 1564." _Whoa! How does he remember that? I mean, yeah I did my homework (that's only because my mom is full-on though!) but I can't remember a thing. I guess I would never put my hand up anyway because I would get portrayed as a ner –_

"Jew-nerd!" A voice said next to me, yeah it isn't that hard to guess that it was Eric's. Who else would it be?

"Shut up fatass! At least I have a brain unlike you! Dumb-shit!" Well I guess it was back to their old rants like they did in their Elementary school days – I'm surprised they sustain a relationship with the things they spit at each other. I guess the people who suffer the most is the ones in the middle of it which includes me – I used to sit behind Kyle throughout Elementary School and when he'd turn over to shout something at Eric, my ear took a right beating!

After another 30 seconds of insults and I guess the teacher had just about enough.

"THAT'S IT! 30 MINUTES OF DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL!"

I turned to look at Kyle who was staring at Mrs. McMillan wide eyed.

"What? Me too Mrs?" Kyle said innocently.

"Yes both of you! For such foul behaviour!" I was a bit taken aback since she was praising Kyle earlier. But why should I care? I just wanted to get the hell out of this room.

"Aww." Said Eric disappointedly. "It's not fair! He started it!" He protested. Now the teacher was looking in our direction.

"Eric, stop being so immature or you'll be getting yourself an hours detention soon!" That made him shut up.

With that she turned to the board to carry on with the lesson. Time for me to switch off.

I was in a daydream until she written _**HOMEWORK **_boldly on the board. This was followed by a load of groans and grunts from the majority of the class.

"Homework for this week is SA'S on William Shakespeare. Now I noticed that the last SA'S I marked from the majority of this class were only round-about 1 page long which is of course unacceptable so I want you to do your complete best for this SA and make sure its long!" Before anyone could make up excuses the bell went.

"See you next Thursday class!" Guess she wasn't talking to Kyle or Eric when she said that.

And I was out into the corridor again. It wasn't that hard to make my way past the crowds of pupils because I was in the highest grade and the younger years were quite intimidated by that. I had Chemistry Class next which I wasn't entirely the biggest fan of. One of my weak points in school were science, I guess it got all a bit too complicated for me in the end.

Anyway I made my way to Chemistry Class and I was surprised the late bell hadn't ringed yet due to the fact it was a long way away from my English Class. Happy that I made it in time I perked myself on a wooden stool next to Nina and Hayley. Two girls who came from a different Elementary School than me but I got on with them fairly well.

Then our Chemistry teacher- Mr. Dover wrote some things on the board and turned to us.

"Good Morning class!" He said enthusiastically. "You'll be happy to hear that you only have an experiment today so I'm going to let you pick a partner and we can get going. Can't we?"

I had to snort at the rhetorical question. It made him sound like a little lost boy and some girls purposely giggled. The thing with Mr. Dover was he was really bubbly and energetic plus he was pretty young too which caused pretty much of the 11th grade and 10th grade girls to fancy him. And if you're even the slightest bit curious about if I fancy him. Let me tell you, I don't.

I began to look around for a partner and eyed Hazel – a 11th grader who was a complete nerd but I guess she'd give me less work to do throughout the lesson.

"Hey Hazel want to pair up with me?" I cursed myself mentally for sounding a bit too nice.

"What? R-r-really? Sure!" She stammered. I instructed her to sit with me at the back so we wouldn't get noticed as much. In front of us was Craig and Clyde and I only just about resisted the urge to go up to Clyde and smack him in the face there and then.

When we were all paired up Mr. Dover began explaining our experiment and I only made out the words "hair" and "tied back" when I realised I hadn't brought a bobble with me.

"Hazel can I perhaps umm borrow a bobble?" I whispered.

"Oh yeah s-s-sure I got some here." She pulled out a packet of them and my mouth dropped. _Well she came prepared._ Then she handed me one and I thanked her and tied my blonde curly hair into a messy bun.

"K-k-k-keep it if you want."

"Oh okay. Thanks." Maybe she would feel more comfortable now and stop stuttering as much. She started listening to Mr. Dover while I completely switched off.

When I heard Mr. Dover voice stop. I followed a group of people going to the goggles stand and took two. I turned to my right to see Clyde looking at me and gave him a dirty look.

_Ditching Lola like that, the fucking bastard._

I headed over to the back where me and Hazel were sitting and handed her a pair of goggles. It looked like she got the rest of the equipment anyway. I then switched on the Bunsen burner since she brought it and let her do the rest. I think she was too scared to point out that I wasn't listening through Mr. Dover's introduction because she didn't say anything at all. I began copying what she was doing and we sat there silently until a bright light beamed on my face followed by a bang. Hazel gasped. I looked up to see a load of silver stuff covered on Craig and Clyde's table. Then Mr. Dover stormed over to them.

"What on earth are you doing boys?" I never seen Mr. Dover angry before.

"Umm nothing." Clyde said dumbly. _This was getting quite entertaining._

"Well you just tipped a whole tub of magnesium into the Bunsen burner! That's extremely dangerous and you've gave me no choice but to give you both 1 hour of detention for the rest of the week! And both your parents will be informed of this too!" Mr. Dover bellowed. Half of the class gasped while the other half gawped at Craig and Clyde.

The two boys began protesting but there was nothing they could do.

_Deserves you right for being such a cold-hearted bastard!_

I couldn't help smiling after Chemistry Class and I wanted to see Lola straight away so I rushed into the Girls Bathroom to check my face because that's where we always go on 1st break. As I looked into the mirror I saw a figure reflecting from it that was looking at me from her mirror.

Lola.

"Hey!" She said awkwardly. I laughed and turned around. She seemed much more herself than this morning which made me glad. I couldn't wait to tell her about Clyde getting into trouble.

"Hey. You won't believe what just happened on 2nd period." I exclaimed. She looked at me now interested.

"What?"

"Clyde got 1 hour detention for the whole week!" I smiled and she stared at me quizzically.

"Seriously? How?"

"Something to do with tipping magnesium onto the Bunsen burner. Oh I don't know! You know how shit I am when it comes to stuff like that." I felt really energetic and bubbly – a bit like Mr. Dover. So much for 'I can't be arsed today'.

"Wow! I...I don't know how to react." She said looking a bit awkward now.

"All your reaction should be is glad he got what he deserved... even if it's a punishment for completely different reasons." I said soothingly

"Is my Mom trapped in your body today?"

I frowned. I guess I was acting motherly again. Time to change the subject.

"So where are Heidi and Red?" I asked.

"How should I know? Probably trying to murder Wendy and Bebe while they can." She smirked.

"Should we look for them?"

"No point, the bell's going to go in any second now." And it did. Just after she said it like it was meant to ring then.

"Well see you in the canteen Lola."

"See ya!" And we both walked out of the Girls Bathroom and zoomed in different directions.

I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed we didn't bump into Heidi and Red back there.

"_'Meet in the dining hall girls, y'know where we sit and I'll discuss this further."_

Well I guess they wouldn't have said anything anyway, I'm going to have to wait until lunch break.

_It's only about 1 – 2 hours isn't it?_


	3. Chapter 3

**ANOTHER REVIEW! THANKS, I LOVE READING YOUR OPINIONS THEY REALLY HELP. I'M NOT THE BEST WHEN IT COMES TO GRAMMAR AND I'LL BE USING " FOR QUOTES WHICH I FORGOT TO DO IN CHAPTER 2 BUT THX FOR THE ADVICE. I'M GONNA CONTINUE FROM CHAPTER 2 AND YOU'LL SEE THE START OF HEIDI AND RED'S PLANS NOW. **

**In The Life Of Annie Polk**

**ANNIE'S P.O.V**

So much for 1 – 2 hours. I've never had such a longer wait in my life. I was just staring at the clock wanting the hands to display that it was 1:15pm. But I'm out of there now and I can finally find out what Heidi and Red's plans are all about.

When I arrived at the canteen it was empty, but I guess I wasn't surprised. I've always been the first to get to anything. From girly meetings to parties, I was always the first one there. I sighed and headed over to the table we sat on since 7th grade. It was a table right in the centre of the canteen- I guess we sat there because that where about most dramas took place. Well that's my reason, my other three friends sat there to get attention off the boys.

I decided to keep myself occupied for a while, no point in looking around like an idiot. So I unbuttoned my jean pocket and took my I Phone out. It would be useless to waste my credit texting people so instead I started deleting any texts I've already read. It shocked me how many texts I actually have.

I continued doing this for several minutes until I heard heels tapping on the canteen floor. _Finally _I thought and put my I Phone back into my pocket. Before I could greet anyone Lola, Heidi and Red sat down around me. Me next to Lola and Heidi and Red opposite us. We all greeted each other and then Heidi got out her I Phone and presented to us the pictures.

"Okay first explain how you got the pictures." Lola said... or more like demanded. I guess she was as eager as me to find out what the heck was going on.

"Yeah even Wendy's not crazy enough to kiss Eric. Pissed or not." I implied.

"Well I can't deny that." Heidi said with a sparkle in her eye. "It isn't that_ bitch_, I bribed some drunken ramdomer at Saturdays party to go and kiss Eric Cartman since she had the same black hair. Obviously he's too desperate to not accept. So I took a photo of them but made sure you couldn't see the ramdomer's face. Anymore questions?"

"Yeah, what about Bebe?" I asked.

"Oh Bebe's photo was _even_ more embarrassing." Red said, sounding proud. "We caught her red-handed kissing Kenny and I urged Heidi to take a shot."

Before me or Lola could ask anymore questions Heidi cut in.

"Exactly, and that's where my plan comes in." She started to lower her voice, close to a whisper. "We know who is the most vulnerable in the _bitches_ don't we?"

"Bebe." We said simultaneously.

"Right. And I can send this photo of her and Kenny to anyone: Stan, Kyle...you name it."

"But mostly Stan and Kyle." Red chipped in.

"Of course, now there's her best "psycho" friend too isn't there?"

We all nodded.

"Well if that photo with Eric gets out, her best buds life is going to be ruined." She was grinning at this fact.

"So all we need to do is have a little _talk_ with Bebe "slutty" Stevens after school. I'm guessing... emotional blackmail will do the trick?" Heidi said and Red looked like she was about to explode with excitement.

"I guess." I said.

"Umm okay guys wait... how does this help _you_ in any sort of way?" Lola asked, eyeing both Heidi and Red.

"Well with Bebe not wanting to get this photo anywhere that's not my I Phone. I thought I could get a little something out of her."

_More like a big something._

"And what's that then?" Lola asked.

"I'm gonna get her to dump Kyle and influence her best friend to dump Stan."

Me and Lola gasped. We all knew very well that Bebe and Kyle had been going out for a long time now plus the same for Wendy and Stan. Heidi and Red take an instant disliking towards this because Red has a crush on Kyle and Heidi has a crush on Stan for as long as I can remember. That's one of the main reasons why they both hate Wendy and Bebe.

After I took this all in I asked Heidi a question:

"So what are you going to do with the photos then?"

"Well that would spoil the surprise wouldn't it?" She smirked. "But let me tell you Annie, me and Red aren't going to end it smoothly. Are we?"

"Totally not!" Red exclaimed. "And in the end Kyle's gonna leave that _hoe _and _be mine_!" She said dreamily.

Heidi beamed. "Not to mention the fact that Stan's going to be running to me after he dumps that _whore_."

Me and Lola stared at them dumbly. It was obvious that we were both speechless. I guess Lola had a little too much gossip for today because she decided to swiftly change the subject.

"Well let's get some food shall we?" She looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Yeah I'm fucking starving." I lied. And we all went up to the food counter to get served.

Me and Lola didn't say much through lunch, we both ate silently while Heidi and Red had their own convocation. When I finished eating I looked up at the analogue clock in the canteen- it was five minutes until the bell. I decided to get to class early.

"Guys I'm gonna get going." I said getting off the chair I was sitting on before.

"See ya Annie." Heidi and Red said chirpily while Lola just smiled.

"Oh yeah Annie don't forget to meet us at my locker after school." Heidi called.

"I won't." I called back to her and waved to the three of them before closing the canteen door. I walked slowly down the corridor – it wasn't entirely empty but not as packed as it is when the bell goes.

I started thinking about Heidi's plan. Debating loads of questions in my head and ways it could go wrong. I was doing this for about two minutes until I knocked heads with someone and we both came crashing onto the floor.

"Ah shit!" I heard a male voice say. _Thank god I wore my jeans! _I thought. I looked up to discover that the male voice belonged to Kyle Broflovski.

I tried to make my way up but he grabbed hold of my arms and lifted me up which made me blush a little.

"Sorry I err didn't mean to bump into you." He said, shifting his legs awkwardly.

"No it's alright I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm not hurt anyway." I turned to make a quick exit when he grabbed hold of my arm and I turned around again, pretty shocked as you can imagine.

"Are you sure? I can get a nurse or something if you want me to."

Then it hit me, oh crap do I have something on my face? I looked at him.

"Why? Have I got a mark on my face or something?" I was getting worried now.

"No, no you look fine; I was just a bit umm... concerned that's all." He said with a shrug.

"Oh right." I said relieved then turned and walked away. _Well that was a bit ironic..._

I guess it'll be best if I don't tell my friends about that, especially Red she'd kill me if she found out.

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts when the bell went again for another lesson – I had Maths this time.

_And the sooner it's over the better. I want to see this "talk" with Bebe after school!_


End file.
